Fairy Tail - Story of Natsu
by Destructinator1000
Summary: In this fic, I will tell my version of Natsu's story from Fairy Tail. I haven't decided yet, but there may be some pairings.
1. Mysterious Dream

**(AN:)** ** _This_** _ **is a fanfic of Natsu's life. Kinda making it up as I go along. If you are**_

 _ **not up to date with the manga, I do not recommend reading this fic.**_

 _ **It will contain spoilers. Reviews are very much appreciated. As a matter of fact,**_

 _ **I may take, and credit,**_ _ **ideas**_ _ **from you guys/gals and put it in the fic if I can make it fit. :D**_

 _ **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.)**_

* * *

 _Natsu..._

 _Natsu..._

 _You're going to be okay..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _He will be okay, right?_

( **inaudible** )

 _No! He's gonna be fine! You'll see!_

 ** _Show them, Natsu!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Natsu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-Please wake up-_**

* * *

That was the third time Natsu had that dream this week.

Dream? No. Not a dream. It was too real. Forgotten memory. That's more like it.

.

.

.

Who's voice was that?

It was so familiar... Yet... so - unknown. So different. Natsu knew he heard it before, but from _where_?

Maybe someone at the guild could tell him.

* * *

 **(AN:)** ** _Well, that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Second one should be coming soon,_**

 _ **but it's late at night where I live, so I'll be retiring to my mattress. Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Looking for someone

_**(AN:)**_ _ **Here's chapter two! I hope this story isn't too bad, or doesn't turn too bad.**_  
 _ **(DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me.**_ _ **)  
**_

* * *

"Natsu walked into the guild rather quietly, wanting to see if there was anyone there to help him find a way to access his lost memories. He was sure that whatever it was couldn't be too serious... He just had a bad memory. Hell, he didn't even remember Lucy's name when they initially met, even calling her "Luigi!" Now that he thought about it, the furthest he could think back to was his training with Igneel. He was easily around 6 when that happened... but why couldn't he remember before that? Is it normal to not remember that far back?

"You gonna stand by that door all day, Pyro? I got a mission to go to ya' know!"

"Well, screw you too, ice-freak."

"What did you just call me?"

"Shut up Gray, I'm busy."

"Busy my ass!"

"I said shut it!"

"Ice-make..."

Natsu simply walked past his rival. He wanted to fight him, but that dream was his top priority. He couldn't get it off his mind. Gray cancelled his spell in confusion.

"Where you goin'?"

"I said I was busy."

He walked up to the bar where Mirajane Strauss, one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages, was at. Maybe she could help.

"Good morning, Natsu!"

"Mira, do you know where Levy is?"

"Levy? Why do you need Levy?"

"I've been having weird dreams lately. It's like, everything is black. I can't see at all, but I can still hear. There's a bunch of people around me. Most of them are crying, but I can hear a voice. It's talking... and it knows my name. It feels so real, and it confuses me. It's just... weird."

"That is weird, but that doesn't explain why you need Levy..."

"You don't understand. It's so real... It's like I'm asleep... while I'm sleeping... Except, I'm not dreaming, ya know? I don't remember anything before Igneel, and I think this is some kind of memory... So, I want to see if Levy can help me find a spell or something that can help me think back... to before Igneel."

"I see. I'll let you know when I see her."

"Thanks Mira! You're the best!"

* * *

 _ **(AN:) Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry this is so terrible, but I'm trying!**_


	3. Lucy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG, SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! (Not that that many people read this anyway, but still...) I went on vacation and forgot completely about this! I am SO sorry for those, albeit a small amount, that wanted to read this... :'(  
Anywaaaaaaaay, I'm back now, so YAY!**

 **Disclimer: I own nothing in this story... Such a shame**

* * *

 **Later that night...**

* * *

-Please wake up...-

Natsu jumped out of bed... He had that dream again... _but what did it mean?  
_ He looked out his window... It was about midnight...

 _Maybe Lucy can help... At least until Me or Mira see Levy..._

* * *

 **At Lucy's apartment**

* * *

"Luce...  
Luce...  
Lucy, wake up!"

Lucy opened her eyes rather quickly, afraid someone had broken into her room. She calmed down a bit when she realized it was just Natsu.

"Natsu... what do you want?" She looked around a bit. "And where's Happy?"

"He's at our place sleeping. Luce, do you know where Levy is?"

"Levy? No. She's probably at her place. Why don't you ask Mira-san tomorrow?"

"I did. Mira's helping me look. Lucy, you like books, right?"

"What's kind of question is that?"

"Have you ever read about a spell to help someone remember stuff?"

"Why are you so serious?"

"This is important Luce!"

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu, I just want to sleep!"

"But have you?"

"No."

"Luce-"

"I said no."

"Promise?"

"Natsu, I wouldn't lie to you. I'll help you look for Levy-chan tomorrow. Now will you let me sleep?"

"Fine. Night Luce."

"Bye."

* * *

 _Maybe I shouldn't have woken her up... Well, at least she didn't kick me out... and she'll help me find Levy! Woohoo!_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, THAT'S THAT! I'M STARTING TO THINK THINGS UP TO TRY AND MAKE THIS A BIT MORE INTERESTING... THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
